


Thank You For Backing Me Up:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wants to surprise Danny after the hellish day he had, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Backing Me Up:

*Summary: Steve wants to surprise Danny after the hellish day he had, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making a wonderful dinner for his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. After, He left the shrimp truck, The Hunky Brunette & Amanda Savage, Danny’s Ex-Mother-In-Law, were talking, & he set the record straight with her.

 

She began to understand her former son-in-law better, & she felt better that she can make things right. “Can I borrow your phone ?, I would like to text Daniel, & have him meet me at **_The Hilton Hawaiian Village_** ”. “I will do you one better”, He made out the text to send to his lover.

 

While, Amanda went to meet his blond adonis for drinks. Steve went home to make dinner, & set the mood. So, It would be relaxing, & the former seal thinks that his lover deserves it, Cause he did so much for everyone. He was whistling happily, as he cooked.

 

After having drinks, & they went on their separate ways, Danny knew that he was the luckiest man in the world, Cause he has a caring man at home waiting home. He can’t wait to be with him, & not do anything else, but just relax with him.

 

Steve showered, & changed after he had dinner on the table, He heard the familiar engine of the camaro, & smiled, knowing that his, & Amanda’s plan worked. He went to greet his lover, & surprisingly got a passionate kiss, as a response from the blond.

 

“Thank you for backing me up, Babe, Amanda told me what you said, I am so lucky to have you in my life, I love you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & they shared another kiss. “I love you too, Let’s have our dinner”, & they relaxed for the rest of the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
